Una Extraña Manera De Amar
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Tal fue su felicidad al ver que su enamorada en realidad era un hombre, Teto se encontraria en una dificil situacion de confesar lo que siente o callarlo para siempre, entren y lean el extraño amor de una quimera y un Okama...Pesimo summary (cuando no )


_**UNA EXTRAÑA MANERA DE AMAR**_

**Haruka: hola a todos los lectores este es un regalo para L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK por seguir mi historia y apoyarme, de verdad gracias**

**Rin: bueno… esta es una pareja nueva para nosotras así que lo sentimos si no salió como esperaban**

**Luka: es verdad pero hicimos lo que pudimos basándonos en una canción,**

**¡Espero que disfruten!**

Ese momento por alguna razón sintió una gran felicidad y alivio, al saber que su amor prohibido Namine Ritsu en realidad es un hombre, después de todo no era bien visto una relación del mismo sexo, recordaba que desde que lo había conocido le pareció una persona con una gran personalidad, y cuando menos lo pensó se había enamorado, todo fue gracias a Ruko con sus estúpidas bromas, pero sabía que su amor estaban llenas de dificultades (aunque eso lo hacía mejor), pensó en desistir hasta que por fin ese día llego ese rayo de esperanza.

Aquel día se encontraban jugando algunos Utauloids verdad o reto, fue el turno de Ritsu y por alguna razón a Ruko le dio por hacer la pregunta

-¿Cuál es tu mayor secreto?- pregunto con su típica sonrisa esperando que fuera algo vergonzoso, "ella" al no decir nada todos en el círculo la miraron para que confesara, Ritsu suspiro y se quitó la peluca

-en realidad soy un hombre- confeso el, todos en la casa Utauloid quedaron con la boca abierta, Teto se sentía tan aliviada de saber eso, de milagro se aguantó las ganas de gritar "¡SI!", la única que noto esa felicidad fue su mejor amiga (Ruko).

A partir de allí todo seguía igual, a excepción de que Ritsu ya no se vestía de mujer, además de que era muy atractivo (algo que hizo estallar los celos de Teto), bueno que el hiciera esa confesión no ayudaba mucho a la joven quimera, porque Ritsu actuaba con tanta confianza con ella y Teto no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada de tanta cercanía, su única opción era evitarlo, algo que para él le parecía muy raro.

Ya era de noche en la casa Utauloid, y como siempre Teto le costaba dormirse por estar pensando en quien no debería, ¿acaso era tan difícil decirle "Te amo" y que él le correspondiera dándole un beso?, de aquellos que se quedarían en su memoria para siempre, suspiro por tercera vez esa noche, Solo sería otra de sus fantasías como siempre, con este último pensamiento en mente se durmió.

Digamos que Ritsu estaba igual o peor que Teto, él también se encontraba locamente enamorado de ella desde un comienzo, pero le daba vergüenza decirle que era un hombre, después de todo ¿a qué clase de chica le un okama? (solo a ella), pensaba que tal vez lo despreciaría, solo quería sobrescribir sus pensamientos y seguir adelante junto a ella, a pesar de que no lo amara como el a ella, no ayudaba mucho que aquella chica lo evitara cada vez que pudiera, en los ensayos ni lo podía mirar a los ojos, cada vez que le preguntaba a Ruko (quien conocía todo acerca de ella) solo formaba una sonrisa burlona y decía "deberías preguntarle tú mismo".

Le pregunto prácticamente a todo mundo, incluidos los Vocaloid, había recibido distintas respuestas que lo hacían confundir mas

Cuando le pregunto a Neru ella solo dijo esto

-tal vez te odia, yo lo haría- bajándole rápidamente los ánimos, incluso Len quien estaba ahí de visita trato de ayudarlo

-las mujeres son raras, solo dale algo de tiempo, incluso a mí me parece increíble que yo pueda soportar a Neru- respondió el ganándose un golpe de su novia quien se encontraba presente.

Le pregunto lo mismo a Momo y a Defoko, la primera solo se sonrojo menormente y la segunda no dijo nada solo se quedó leyendo su libro, como si el no existiera, decidió no preguntarle a ningún hombre, ya que le darían respuestas estúpidas, como las que le dieron Gakupo y Kaito, le impresionaba que aquellos tipos tuvieran novia, pero sabía de alguien quien comprendía perfectamente a las mujeres.

Toco la puerta varias veces hasta que una voz le dijo "pase" cuando entro vio a Nero leyendo un manga, su última opción sería el, fue capaz de aguantar toda una vida a su hermana Tsundere y a su hiperactiva novia

-¿Qué pasa Ritsu-san?- pregunto ya que le parecía raro que el viniera a su cuarto

-bueno, ¿sabes que le pasa a Teto-chan?, ha actuado algo rara conmigo- pregunto con un leve sonrojo, el rubio solo formo una sonrisa

-las mujeres suelen ser muy complicadas, especialmente cuando están enamoradas, así que debes hablar con ella- respondió el sabiamente, Ritsu quedo confundido acerca de "enamorada" ¿Qué tal si Teto se enamoró de alguien más? Esa pregunta lo atormento el resto del día…

Teto se encontraba todavía en su cuarto, era un domingo (día mundial de la pereza) razón no tenía tantas ganas de salir, hacía mucho calor ese día así que decidió darse un baño, después de una refrescante ducha vio como Ritsu tenía una de las típicas peleas con Ruko, sobre quien sabe, por alguna razón no podía quitar la mirada sobre él, imaginándose una extraña fantasía, trato de quitarse esos pensamientos de encima y volvió a su cuarto.

Siempre lo había apoyado, al menos quería un agradecimiento por eso, recordaba que siempre en los conciertos o ensayos lo apoyaba desde atrás, a veces creía que todos tenían razón al decir que era Tsundere, ¡por dios no podía ser honesta con sus sentimientos!, unas horas después le dio hambre razón por la cual fue a la cocina, saco su pan francés de una despensa, eso era preciado para ella y si alguien llegaba a cogerlo sin su permiso se enfrentaría a su furia, era una ley en la casa de Utauloid "no meterse con el pan de Teto" (la mayoría lo aprendió de mala manera)

-hola Teto-chan- saludo Ritsu quien acababa de entrar, haciendo que la peli rosa se sintiera nerviosa

-h-hola Ritsu- le devolvió el saludo apartando su mirada, algo que le molesto de cierta manera a el

-¿tienes hambre?- pregunto el al verla con su comida favorita

-claro que no- respondió, pero un vergonzoso sonido que vino de su estómago delatándola, ella se sonrojo enormemente ante esto

-te preparare algo- dijo el con una sonrisa al verla, ella se sintió algo avergonzaba, recordaba que Ritsu era muy bueno haciendo de casi todo, podía cocinar, arreglar las cosas y varias cosas que lo hacían casi perfecto (para ella), luego de que el preparara la comida hubo un silencio incomodo por parte de los dos. "¿Qué debería decirle?" se preguntaba Ritsu mirando de reojo a Teto, "no sé qué hacer" se decía mentalmente ella con nervios

-la comida estaba deliciosa, adiós- dijo esto y se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, extrañando al chico

-¿Qué le hiciste a Teto? Se fue corriendo a su habitación- pregunto Ruko mientras veía la dirección donde fue su amiga, Ritsu se levantó para irse

-no lo sé, voy a preguntarle- respondió con un gesto serio mientras caminaba hacia donde se había ido la quimera.

-Actué como una idiota- susurraba para sí misma mientras se encontraba sentada en el suelo y su cara oculta entre sus piernas, en eso escucha como tocan la puerta

-Teto déjame entrar- pidió Ritsu, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa, se levantó y medio abrió la puerta

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto fingiendo total normalidad

-estas actuando raro, quiero saber que te ocurre- respondió mientras trataba de entrar haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran a escasos centímetros, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran enormemente

-yo estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo ella formando una sonrisa nerviosa, pero eso no dejo satisfecho al ex-okama, al ser el más fuerte logro abrir lo suficiente la puerta para que el pudiera entrar, Teto se sintió nerviosa al ver, como el cerraba la puerta tras de sí, su mente no le ayudaba mucho que digamos haciendo que millones de imagines algunas otras menos santas que otras.

-¿te encuentras bien? Estas completamente roja- pregunto el poniendo su mano en la frente de ella, era tanta la cercanía que Teto sintió que se iba a morir

-e-estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió ella mientras se alejaba un poco de él y bajaba la mirada, Ritsu empezó a mirar a Teto se veía realmente linda con el cabello suelto, además de que esa pijama rosada clara le quedaba muy bien, ante esos pensamientos sacudió su cabeza o sino su instinto se apoderaría de el

-has actuado muy rara conmigo, quiero saber qué te pasa- hablo el mientras empezaba a mirar hacia otro lado, ella no podía encontrar una excusa para ese momento, no podía decirle "es que estoy locamente enamorada de ti desde antes que descubriera que fueras hombre" eso no estaría bien

-no sé de qué hablas, estamos igual que siempre- respondió ella mientras jugaba con su rosado cabello, Ritsu frunció el ceño ante esto y se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la cabecera de la cama

-Ritsu- susurro ella nerviosa, tal vez su fantasía se hiciera realidad, pero era muy temprano para estar segura

-odio cuando apartas tu mirada, cuando me evitas, hace que de alguna manera me sienta dolido- empezó a contar haciendo sorprender a la chica, mientras la tomaba levemente de la mano

-pero si tú me odias solo debes decírmelo- termino de decir mientras se levantaba, Teto reacciono ante esto, no quería que eso pasara, ella lo amaba, no quería que pensara cosas incorrectas sobre sus reacciones hacia él, si no hacía algo posiblemente no lo podría arreglar después.

Justo cuando él iba a abrir la puerta sintió como alguien tomaba su brazo

-¡Espera!- exclamo ella sin tener nada en mente así que bajo la cabeza en forma de frustración

-si no vas a decir nada me voy- dijo con enojo para soltarse del agarre de ella

-¡espera! Yo...- Teto volvió a jalar de su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria haciéndolo caer encima de ella, el al ver la debajo de él se tuvo que aguantar la enormes ganas de querer besarla, hasta que noto como ella empezaba a llorar, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por eso

-n-no quiero que te enojes conmigo, yo no quiero estar alejada de ti, pero es que…- no termino de hablar ya que Ritsu la abrazo con fuerza haciéndola sorprender

-ya que tú de verdad me gustas no quiero que te alejes de mi- susurro esto último ella, si él no la aceptaba bueno al menos se quitaría un peso de encima, gran fue su sorpresa al sentir como el la abrazaba con más fuerza

-tú también me gustas, tonta- susurro el pero cuando se dio cuenta ella ya se había dormido

-ahora que hago- pensó el al verla dormir tranquilamente, así que decidió llevarla a la cama, cuando ya la tapo con la sabana se dispuso a irse, ya que no quería que ella lo considerara un descarado pervertido, pero sintió un leve jalón en su manga

-no te vayas- susurro ella adormilada mientras trataba de jalarlo, él se sonrojo enormemente, esperaba que estuviera hablando dormida, pero no fue así ella tenía la mirada de una niña pequeña que quería su juguete

-es enserio, duerme aquí- volvió a decir con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-de acuerdo- respondió al mientras sonreía, se acomodó de tal forma que estuvieran frente a frente, los dos se encontraban algo avergonzados.

-el dorayaki no se puede comer normalmente, ¿quedara un largo camino para el cumpleaños?- balbuceaba Teto de los nervios que sentía mientras le daba la espalda a Ritsu

-podrías dejar de hablar tontería- pidió Ritsu algo enojado después de todo quería dormir, así que abrazo a la pequeña quimera apretándola contra su pecho, Teto se sorprendió por esta acción

-¿crees que hay un hilo rojo que une a las personas?- pregunto el

-claro que no, es idiota pensar que desde nacemos tenemos que estar destinados a esa persona solo por un estúpido hilo, yo creo que cuando hay dos personas enamoradas ellas crean su propio hilo- respondió ella con un leve puchero

-es casi lo mismo ¿no crees?- comento el haciendo avergonzar a la peli rosa

-Roku me matara- pensó el, al ver en la situación en que se encontraba, bueno mañana se preocuparía de eso, solo quería estar al lado de la persona que ama así que decidió dormir tranquilo

-falta algo- susurro el haciendo que Teto lo mirara interesada, pero gran fue su sorpresa al sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos, a los segundos empezó a corresponder formando un dulce y tierno beso

-lo siento… pero… no me pude contener- dijo al separarse y con la respiración entrecortada

-puedes hacerlo las veces que quieras- contesto Teto y nuevamente juntaron sus labios, bajo la brillante luna.

Ya era un nuevo día en la casa Utauloid y por alguna razón Ritsu era perseguido por una enojada Ruko quien llevaba su guadaña consigo, Momo se preocupó por la seguridad física de Ritsu y no encontraba forma de parar eso, entonces ve a Teto recién levantada

-Teto-san ¿sabes qué pasa?- pregunto para ver si podía ver la causa del problema

-no lo sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con que Ritsu allá dormido en mi cuarto- respondió sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, la pobre Momo se encontraba totalmente sonrojada.

En cambio cuando Ritsu se quedó sin escape, aprovecho que el arma que tenía Ruko estuviera clavado al lado suyo

-Tu maldito pervertido, como osas profanar la inocencia de Teto- empezó a maldecirlo, con un gran gesto de enfado, mientras volvía a empuñar su guadaña

-espera un momento, recuerda que yo nunca le he dicho a nadie de tus noches con Momo- comento el con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver como bajaba el arma con una gran sonrojo en su cara

-prometo no decir nada, si no tratas de matarme- sugirió el con una sonrisa y ella asintió

-tranquilo Ritsu yo sé que nunca le harías nada a Teto-chan- dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro, después de eso llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraban Momo y Teto comiendo, ellos se unieron a la comida y empezaron a hablar como buenos amigos, digamos que cuando Ritsu y Teto declararon su noviazgo casi nadie se sorprendió (pues los sentimientos de los dos era demasiados obvios), las chicas se llevaron a Teto y los hombres a Ritsu para que les contaran como fue, bueno las chicas fueron las más emocionadas los hombres solo festejaron diciendo cosas como: "Ritsu por fin ya es un verdadero hombre" "que seas un Okama no significa que no puedas ser feliz" y así por alguna razón termino en una gran fiesta donde incluso los Vocaloids se unieron.

Al final sería una historia que siempre recordarían, y con muchas más aventuras por vivir…

_**FIN.**_

**Haruka: ¿Qué les parecido? Si lo se quedó algo raro y forzado pero es que es una pareja con la cual nunca he trabajo, así que espero que no sean muy rudos conmigo**

**Haruka-sama se despide**

**Rin/Luka: ¿¡Y Nosotras Que!? *las ignoro cruelemente* **


End file.
